Darkness's Trap
by ShadowDestroyerOfTime
Summary: A redo of my older fanfic Darkness's Wish. The cruelty that one character in the world of Zelda has to endure. I may have made some spelling errors, but none that are too major.


**I have not written a fanfic in a long time. I only had one other between Darkness's Wish and now, which was put on deviantart due to the type of content. This one is going to be a second attempt at Darkness's Wish.**

What am I? Who am I? These are questions that I ponder while residing in this place. I have never been able to find an answer, but that never stopped me from trying…

"Finally…" a voice came from outside. Outside the darkness that was my cage. Outside of the darkness that was myself. "I have finally found the mirror." So, another one has come for me. "I can finally obtain the perfect minion." Minion? Does he even know what this mirror is?

The darkness around me folded, shaped itself, and I started to walk towards the new found light.

'This guy won't know what hit him.' I thought to myself. As soon as I got out, I was hit on the head and everything went black. Not like I am not used to that already.

I finally woke up. I don't know how long I have been out. My body was in pain. This world… it is different. I, who was born in darkness. I, who is made of darkness. I, who lives in darkness. I am not in the world of light.

I saw a man. Dark skin, orange hair. 'So,' I thought to myself, 'this is the man whose form I have taken.' But as I looked around I realized that was not quite right. I am shorter than this man. I have a sword, he does not.

"So," this person started to say, "You have finally come to."

I sensed something coming off of him… darkness… evil… demonic energy. This is not supposed to be possible. The mirror reflects the light of one's heart, turns it into darkness. This man has no light to reflect.

"You think you are my reflection." He said. This startled me, it is if he could see into my mind.

"If you mean to tell me I am not, then how have I come to be?" I asked inquisitively.

"You are not my reflection, but I brought you into this world." He said, "You can think of me as a father." He then pointed to the mirror I once called home, "I have brought you out for a purpose, one that will make history. I am here to give you a destiny."

"I have heard that offer before." I said skeptically.

"Yes, from a fool that only ended up betraying you, sealing you away, preventing you from taking on a true form."

How could he know! This cannot be. "How do you know about…" I started when he cut me off.

"The Wind Fish? You think I would seek you out without researching first?" He then seemed like he was about to start saying something, then stopped. He then looked at me and said, "I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Gannondorf, the king of the Gerudos and, as of late, Hyrule."

"Then," I started, "who am I? I can only be that which is reflected in the mirror."

"You are the dark reflection of my greatest threat." He replied, "the one some call the Hero of Time, whose name is Link."

"Link!" I shouted without realizing it. He is the one that defeated me in the past. How can this be?

"Oh, right." Gannondorf started, "this is not the same Link which you knew. I do, however, suspect that he may be a reincarnation."

These words… They both calmed yet saddened me. I am him, and he is me. I have tremendous untapped power, yet sadness consumes me.

"So, if he is the hero of time, and I am his reflection, his darkness, that means I shall destroy time, and kill him." This statement, though I was the one who said it, only saddened me.

"Not yet. I will first train you to use the power of darkness, in order to strengthen you, and allow you to destroy Link."

The training went on for a while. Link was able to save two of the sages by the time it was over. He defeated a pseudo-reflection from the mirror, one of Gannon's. It was named Phantom Gannon. He also defeated a dragon, one that he befriended as a child, named Volvagia. Though I changed over this time, gotten stronger and smarter, my sadness did not cease to be.

"It is your time." Gannondorf said. "Go to the water temple. Kill him."

I bowed to him, "It would be my honor lord Gannondorf." I then stood up and started to walk towards the door. I stopped and ask, "Are you sure I can win? Neither your phantom nor the great dragon could stop him."

"I would be surprised if you didn't finish him off, even if it was with your last breathe." He replied.

I see… I am but a tool. He sees me to be the same as Link. He wants Link to be destroyed, including me. I am but a temporary weapon to him. I shall prove my existence then. I will kill Link. I will prove that I exist.

These words though… They are sources of even more sadness. I still do not understand this sadness, I do not know what I am, who I am. But I do know what I have to do.

Getting to the water temple is really easy. Gannondorf's minions are everywhere, eager to help out. But on this journey, I started to understand this sadness. Not entirely, but it was a sapling, sprouting up.

I finally got to the water temple. Found the perfect room to fight Link in. I decided to use the power of darkness that Gannondorf taught me, create illusions. I finally decided on a good illusion to fight in. A lone island in the middle of nowhere. Small island with sand and a lone dead tree. I waited by this tree until Link came. When he finally did, I saw something I did not expect. I saw a fairy, one that seemed to be friendly with Link. This turned some of my sadness to anger, so I launched an attack.

"Watch out!" The fairy cried.

"What is it Navi?" Link asked, alarmed. Navi, is it?

"It's your…" Navi started, but I interrupted.

"I can speak for myself!" I yelled at the fairy. I then deflected Link's sword with my shield, I grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled his face close to mine. "I am your shadow, your darkness, your opposite. I am Dark Link!" I then shoved him to the ground, took out my sword, and went for the killing blow. He blocked it with his shield, then bashed it at my hand, disarming me.

"So," He started as he got up and pushed me down, "you are just another being of darkness." He swung his sword at my neck, but I used my dark powers to appear behind him, sword in hand.

"Die!" I cried out as I swung at him, "Die so I can live!" He was quick enough to dodge the fatal blow, but not quick enough to get out unscathed. I was able to cut him.

"What do you mean so you can live?" He asked. But, I didn't even know completely… At least, I didn't think I did until I started to break down.

I fell to my knees and cried out, "All I am is you. My purpose is just to be you. But who am I? What am I? As long as you exist I am but an extension of you, but if you cease to exist I will be my own." I was crying by the end of this, defeated by the sadness that built up in me.

He just looked at me blankly, unable to comprehend, unable to understand. He just walked off, leaving me there. My realization of a wish, of a purpose, and the sadness that consumes it. If only I could be free. If only I could be my own. But destiny has, and will take this away from me. I will never be free. I will only be the darkness to another's light. I will only be the shadow that follows the path of others. I am but a slave to destiny.

**I hope that I still have some fanfic/writing skills. I based this off of my favorite story I have written (which happens to have also been put up on this site), so it isn't all new. I hope that you like it.**


End file.
